A Cohen Christmukkuah
by Magikal Mela
Summary: A short sweet fic of a holiday unlike the many others the Cohens encounter. KS, SS, MR


Title: A Cohen Christmukkua  
  
Author: Mela  
  
Rating: *PG-13*  
  
Pairing/Character: Kirsten/Sandy, Summer/Seth, Marissa/Ryan  
  
Author's Notes: Seth chose Summer in this fiction. It's Short, it was for a contest. Hope you like it. Merry Christmukkua!!!  
  
A Cohen Christmukkua  
  
*·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·..·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·*  
  
It was Christmas Eve in Newport as the Cohen's and their guests sat around the dinner table. "That was delicious." Caleb commented. "Only because Mom stayed far away from the kitchen." Seth informed. Laughs circled the table as Kirsten blushed. "Thanks Seth, much appreciated." Seth shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry mom, but it's no secret that you can't cook if your life depended on it." "Maybe it could be your new years resolution." Jimmy suggested, "You could learn how to cook." Kirsten laughed, "Now you're ganging up on me too." "Well I mean if you didn't get drunk at Thanksgiving you probably wouldn't have burnt the Turkey." Julie jumped in. "Thanks, I think." Kirsten replied. "Mommy, I'm tired." Caitlin whispered to her mother. "Alright, we better be going." Julie said as she stood up. "Thanks again for dinner." Jimmy, Julie, Caleb and Caitlin all left at the same time as Marissa and Ryan headed off to the pool house, while Summer and Seth wandered elsewhere. "That's was surprisingly nice." Sandy said wrapping his arms around Kirsten. "It was, and now I'm tired, so I'm off to bed." Kirsten said as she pecked his cheek.  
  
*·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·..·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·*  
  
Ryan and Marissa walked hand in hand to the pool house. Ryan closed the door as Marissa sat down on the mattress. "So." she began. "Tonight was nice, I'm surprised there was no fighting." She said making room for Ryan to sit down. Ryan smiled, "This whole week has been great. Well, except for a few things." Marissa put her head down shamefully. "I'm sorry about before, things just." Ryan cut her off with a kiss. "It's ok, I'm going to be here for you. I just want you to know that you can count on me." Marissa's gaze met his and she responded with a kiss. Ryan pulled away for a minute, "This has been my first [b]real[/b] Christmukkua, and if it stays like this." Marissa played with his fingers, "Go on." She urged him to continue. "Well, I might actually start to enjoy the holidays." He nodded his head. Marissa giggled, "Me too."  
  
*·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·..·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·*  
  
Seth and Summer retreated to his bedroom. "I'm so shocked that we actually had a normal holiday dinner." Seth said throwing his hands around for emphasis. "Yea, for once everyone was nice to each other." Summer joined in. "So, don't you like spend the holidays with your family?" Seth asked sitting on the bed. "It's not much different from what one of your normal holidays would be like." Summer explained, "I'm glad I came tonight it was enjoyable." Seth smiled "Good, I'm glad." Summer sat beside him on the bed, "You might find it enjoyable too." Summer smiled slyly. Seth looked at her questioningly. "I have another gift for you." She said as she began to walk out of the room. "I'll be right back." She said quickly. A minute later she walked back in. Seth's mouth dropped open. "First Wonder Woman, and now Vampirella. What's next?" Seth asked almost drooling. "Well I was thinking, Sheena of the Jungle" She giggled.  
  
*·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·..·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·*  
  
Sandy entered his bedroom to find Kirsten lying on the bed in some festive lingerie. His eyes widened, and he gave her a questioning look. "I thought you said you were tired." He asked. "Well I lied." She smiled. "How do you feel about an early gift?" She looked at him seductively. "Well I guess it depends on what that is." He said climbing onto the bed. Kirsten traced his lips with the tip of her finger and moved closer to him. "Merry Christmukkua." She whispered into his lips.  
  
*·-·´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`*:·..·:*´¯`·-»¦«-·´¯`·-·*  
  
The END 


End file.
